<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Casual Affair by Elena78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817725">The Casual Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78'>Elena78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Flames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#LF2020, #TeamAphrodite, #whataboutgideon, F/M, Unplanned Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to forget Gideon, Hermione throws herself into her work, and apparently, at someone she least expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Flames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Casual Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts">noxsoulmate</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, this was unplanned, but here we are. Smut kinda just happened, I blame the characters. </p>
<p>Any Latin used in this story is from Google Translate, I'm sorry if it's not right.</p>
<p>Written for noxsoulmate for #LoveFest2020 #TeamAphrodite</p>
<p>To understand this story, please read A Ghost in Time, Part 1 of the Twin Flame series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What have I done?” Gideon said as he watched Hermione cry.<br/><br/>He never left her. He couldn’t leave her alone, not now, not like this. Gideon never meant to hurt Hermione, but feeling her and having her so close made him lose control. He’d been without human contact for nearly 20 years and he wanted her.</p>
<p>The problem was, he didn’t know if he wanted her for the sake of sex or if he truly liked her. Had he been alive, he’d be in his fifties. Too old for a young woman of twenty. But he died at the age of thirty and he looked exactly like he did when he passed away. He never aged where he was</p>
<p>Hermione pulled him away from his thoughts. She asked him to go back to her. He desperately wanted to, but something felt different. Wrong. Over the last few months, he felt a push/pull kind of connection. When Hermione really wanted him around, he felt her pull him toward her. He didn’t have a choice, he had to go to her.<br/><br/>But when she wasn’t pulling him, he felt a push that kept him from reaching her. Right now, he felt neither. <br/><br/>Hermione dragged herself into her room and fell onto her bed. Gideon stayed with her, sitting on the other side of the bed till her sobs stopped and her breathing became even.</p>
<p>Hermione fell asleep.</p>
<p>Not knowing what to do, Gideon closed his eyes and thought of Molly. Maybe she could help him. Once his eyes opened, he was in the Burrow. He’s never seen the place so busy, but there were books, magazines, different floral arrangements and dinner settings, as well as samples of cake all through the house.</p>
<p>“You know dear, we have five other children who’ll be getting married at some point. Don’t you think this is overkill?” Arthur Weasley said before another fork full of cake was popped into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Four other children,” Molly said, her tone softening. “Though I dare say that Fred would have insisted on a double wedding to be double as ‘fun’,” Molly continued, her tone picking up as she spoke of their late son.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Arthur said and took the next flavour without hesitation. Molly nodded and waited. “Well,” Arthur said as he thought about all the cake he had eaten over the last three days. “I still prefer the white mud cake.”</p>
<p>Molly sighed. “Ron does too, but Pansy insists on the chocolate.”</p>
<p>“Have the white mud as the small cake on the top, the rest of the cake can be chocolate. Pansy will never know because it’s not the place she’ll cut into.” Arthur said with a smile and Molly kissed him.</p>
<p>“You are a brilliant man,” she said and with a flick of her wand, all the cake disappeared from the house.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ron could be heard yelling from someplace. “I was still eating that!”</p>
<p>Molly and Arthur both laughed just as Pansy entered the kitchen, a dinner set floating in front of her. “I think I like this one.”</p>
<p>The whole time of this Weasley family exchange, Gideon was trying to talk to Molly. He shouted her name, tried to eat the cake, tried to pick up a slice to throw it, and jumped on top of the table, but it was no use. Gideon couldn’t touch anything and Molly couldn’t hear him or see him.</p>
<p>“Mum’s right, y’know. George and I discussed a double wedding for years.”</p>
<p>Gideon jumped and turned. “Fred? How on earth…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have no idea. One minute I was playing a game of Quidditch with the rest of the family, and then I was here. Fabion’s worried about you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen Fabion?” Gideon asked excitedly. “I haven’t heard his name in a while.”</p>
<p>“He’s a good man. I can see why mum was so heartbroken by the loss of you both.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you, but I have no idea what’s going on,” Gideon said and gave Fred a hug.</p>
<p>“I think I read about this once before,” Fred said as he watched his brother consider the dinner set Pansy had chosen. “George and I always said if one of us died, the other would try hard to communicate with the other. We found an old spell in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts called ‘vitam et mortem’.”</p>
<p>“Life and Death?” Gideon asked and began pacing just as Ron and Pansy seemed to be arguing about the dinner set. “I think I know it. It requires a potion as well as a spell.”</p>
<p>“That’s the one,” Fred said and grinned. Pansy had just won the argument. “The problem is, we never found the ingredients or the spell, there’s only a reference to it.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling I know who would know, but without being able to communicate with anyone, I’m not sure how we get the spell.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Fred asked just as there was a loud crash that made them both jump. In anger, Ron smashed the dinner set that Pansy won the argument with, but it hit another set, which flew into another set and smashed them all.</p>
<p>~~*~~</p>
<p>6 weeks had passed and not one sign of Gideon. Hermione threw herself into her work, ignoring the nagging feeling inside her, drawing her to the books about natural magic.<br/><br/>Hermione felt ashamed. She gave herself to a virtual stranger, one she questioned was real. How could she discuss Gideon to anyone without them thinking she was insane? Hermione shook her head and looked over the last edits to the piece of legislation about the safety work environments for House Elves. It was Friday, the last day of her working week, and she was glad it was over. Happy with the result, Hermione rolled up the parchment, placed an official seal on the ends to keep it sealed and with a flick of her wand, the parchment would be lodged for hearing on Monday.</p>
<p>“Hey,”</p>
<p>Hermione looked up and saw Neville standing by her cubicle at the Ministry. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Just visiting,” Neville held up his visitors' pass. “A few of us are heading to the Leaky Cauldron, are you in?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hermione hadn’t been out socialising since before Gideon and she smiled. “I’d love to.” Hermione packed up her desk and headed out with the group.</p>
<p>Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Neville and herself shared a table at the pub. Drinks were ordered, food was in abundance, and conversations flowed like they were still at Hogwarts. Other people joined the group including some Slytherin friends such as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.</p>
<p>As the night wore on, Hermione found herself buzzing from her tenth or eleventh drink and dancing with Neville. Neither of them caring that their hands touched each other in familiar ways. When the last call for drinks was called, Blaise gathered everyone and they followed him to continue to drink and laugh well into the next morning.</p>
<p>~~*~~</p>
<p>Hermione stirred then her eyes popped wide open as she felt a warm body pressed against her. She tried to turn, but she was pinned by an arm that was wrapped around her. Hermione chanced a glance at the arm and realised she was naked, a hand cupping her breast.</p>
<p>Hermione gently lifted the hand and turned. Neville Longbottom was next to her, lightly snoring, and then images flooded her mind of the night before.</p>
<p>She groaned as she remembered her and Neville kissing, stumbling upstairs, clothes being thrown, and she dropped onto the bed, pulling Neville to her.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head as she pieced the night in her mind. She didn’t even like Neville this way, what was she doing?</p>
<p>“Are you OK?”</p>
<p>Hermione realised that Neville was awake and staring at her. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Neville turned onto his back. “You can’t tell Hannah,”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise you were taken.” Hermione gulped, feeling guilty.</p>
<p>“I’m not, but I’m interested in Hannah Abbott and I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Neville turned back to face Hermione, he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione responded as if she and Neville had always been lovers. He moved so he was above her and Hermione felt his erection against her thigh. Without thinking, her hand reached down and began stroking Neville which earned her a deeper kiss.</p>
<p>Desire pooled between her legs and Hermione’s brain was in denial and in wonder as she felt Neville’s lips travel down her neck to her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple sending tingles down into her core and she felt the dampness between her thighs. Neville continued his way down till he had her clit in his mouth, gently sucking and flicking the tiny bud. Hermione gripped the bedsheets with her hands, arching her back, and moaning out Neville’s name. It wasn’t long before she felt herself throbbing, clenching her thighs and trapping Neville with his glorious tongue between them. Once Hermione calmed, she released Neville’s head and he climbed back on top of her, kissing her deeply. Hermione could taste herself and it made her moan.</p>
<p>Without prompting, Neville entered Hermione, but unlike their fast pace of the previous, drunken night, Neville took his time, savouring the feel of Hermione wrapped around him. Soon enough they found a steady rhythm as the next wave of cosmic bliss built up inside Hermione. An hour later, Hermione and Neville untangled themselves, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“I guess we won’t tell Hannah about that either,” Hermione said as she laughed.</p>
<p>“No,” Neville laughed with her.</p>
<p>Hermione was still throbbing, but her breathing was calming. Neville was an excellent lover. She had come twice more before he allowed himself to finish and for a moment, she basked in the post-sexual bliss.</p>
<p>Once it faded though there was a switch that flicked in her brain and she began to silently panic. What was she doing? First Gideon and now Neville? There had to be something wrong with her. Hermione got out of the bed and began finding her clothes she dressed and used a simple charm to fix her hair and make-up.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you around?” She asked Neville as he searched for his wand.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Neville said as he looked under the bed.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. “You’re a wizard, Neville. Accio Neville’s wand.” Hermione said and the lost wand zoomed into her hand.</p>
<p>Neville grinned and took the wand from Hermione. “Thank you,” he said, kissing Hermione.</p>
<p>“I’m going,” Hermione said, but wrapped her arms around Neville’s neck and pulled him closer to her as she deepened their kiss. “Ok, I’m really going now,”</p>
<p>Neville gave Hermione one last hug. “Thanks for last night,”</p>
<p>“I’m not even sure what last night was, but thank you too,” Hermione said as she left the room, Neville following behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure either,” Neville replied.</p>
<p>“What made you ask me to join you?” Hermione said when she reached the bottom of a flight of stairs, realising where she actually was. “We’re at the Knockturn Alley Tavern?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Blaise was quite insistent that we come here. I dare say it had something to do with Luna. She tends to roam along the alley in search of Nargles.” Neville laughed but stopped when he realised Hermione wasn’t laughing. “Ah, I asked you because when I saw you yesterday, you looked sad.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione straightened her shoulders and pointed her chin. “I didn’t realise,” she said. It was true. She immersed herself in her work so she momentarily forgot about Gideon, but now he flooded her memory and she desperately wanted to see him again.</p>
<p>“Who is he?” Neville guessed.</p>
<p>“Noone you’d know,” Hermione answered. “I’m glad for the distraction though.”</p>
<p>Neville smiled. “I’d kiss you again, but…” Neville said as he pointed toward the bar.</p>
<p>“It’s busy,” Hermione said as she looked around the room. “It’s the lunch rush!”</p>
<p>Neville laughed and headed for the exit. “See you around,” he said before he disappeared.</p>
<p>Hermione waited a moment then went out the same exit. Neville was long gone and all Hermione wanted to do was go home and shower. It wasn’t like her to be this cavalier and she never thought in a million years she’d find herself in bed with Neville Longbottom. When on earth did she become OK with casual sex? Hermione stopped mid-step and gasped. <em>I’ve never had casual sex…until now</em>, she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>